1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sportswear, and more particularly to protective gloves for motorcycle racing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gloves for motorcycle racing and other high speed sports have had two major problems: (1) the insides of the gloves can become quite hot and uncomfortable in the warm temperatures typical of motorcycle racing, and (2) they do not provide enough protection against injuring the hands in a fall from the motorcycle or similar accident.
In the past, the upper sides of some gloves have been formed from an open weave material to provide greater ventilation. While this has reduced the heating problem somewhat, the insides of the gloves can still become uncomfortably warm when the weather is hot. Furthermore, the open weave material does not provide a great deal of protection against scrapes and injuries to the hands.
In one attempt to produce a safer glove, a pad of protective plastic material has been sewn over the back of the glove. The pad includes finger sections which extend over the glove fingers, and a broader section which covers the back of the hand. While such protective pads can reduce scrapes and abrasions when the rider falls from his or her motorcycle, they tend to make the heating problem worse. Additionally, the pads can make it more difficult to flex the glove, and thereby contribute to both wearer discomfort and an inability to grasp the handlebars with as sure a grip as without the pads.